


you're kind of hot, not gonna lie

by lvdicnew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdicnew/pseuds/lvdicnew
Summary: "Is it hot in here or is it just me?""It's you.""What?"
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	you're kind of hot, not gonna lie

Jaehyun and Juyeon sat quietly on the couch, disinterestedly staring at the television in front of them. The dorm mates had no classes in the afternoon, so they decided to spend some time together. Juyeon picked up the remote control and repeatedly pressed the channel change button until he had scrolled through about forty of them. Seeing that there was nothing to watch, the younger put the remote down and the two leaned back into the couch.

"Let's watch a movie instead." Juyeon nodded after Jaehyun's suggestion and picked up his phone to search for movies.

After careful and unnecessarily serious consideration, the pair settled on "Your Name" which Juyeon recalled was a favorite of his friend, Sunwoo.

Jaehyun was the type of person who enjoyed making commentary during films, that being one of the many reasons why he never went to movie theaters. The boy beside him didn't mind at all actually, since it was interesting to him to know what others thought of the story too.

Throughout the movie, Jaehyun showcased his honest opinions on every scene, squealing during the cute parts and pouting during the sad ones. Juyeon stole quick glances at the older every so often, smiling to himself seeing how immersed the latter was in the film.

The younger flinched a little when Jaehyun talked all of a sudden.

"I wish I had a love story like that." Juyeon laughed off the words of the older, not taking them too seriously as Jaehyun often acted like a hopeless romantic.

The funny thing was that he wasn't one. Every time he walked around the school grounds, he received an endless number of confessions from boys and girls alike. Although he had never been in a relationship before, his friends deemed him a confident person when it came to love. It was accurate, considering how he acted around people.

For the older to say things like "I love you" or "you're cute" was normal for the dorm mates, and even though Juyeon was surprised at the boy's behavior when they first met, he was more than used to it by now.

So whenever Juyeon received an unexpected answer to his question, he didn't realize there was more to Jaehyun's words than he thought.

The movie was nearing it's end, and the pair had acquired a huge blanket and a couple pillows. Jaehyun's head was comfortably situated on Juyeon's lap, and the younger's arms were resting over the older's torso. They finished the movie in a comfortable silence, and Jaehyun looked up when he felt a warm drop of liquid on his face.

It was Juyeon's tear, since he was crying when the film ended. The older laughed quietly and wiped the falling tears streaming down the boy's face. In a reaction to his action, Juyeon got rid of his remaining tears and looked straight ahead of him, avoiding any eye contact with the boy laying on him.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Juyeon awkwardly laughed as he still tried not to look at Jaehyun. Noticing that the younger was flustered, Jaehyun chuckled and answered confidently.

"It's you." The dancer swore he almost got whiplash when he swung his head to look at Jaehyun.

"What?"

"What?"

The two laughed together, but the older immediately stopped as he put each of his hands on the sides of Juyeon's face. Taken by surprise, the younger's face flushed a bright red as Jaehyun pulled him closer.

"I meant it, idiot. You're kind of hot, not gonna lie. I thought you would have noticed by now, but I guess I'm just confident around everyone." The older gave Juyeon a quick kiss on his forehead and pushed himself up off the couch, walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Juyeon followed Jaehyun into the kitchen, and without thinking blurted out the words he never thought he would say.

"I like you."

Jaehyun shifted his focus away from the ramen he was preparing and walked up to the younger, ruffling his dark blue hair before going back to the microwave. Acting so casually, he replied with a simple "I like you too" and finished cooking his food as if it were just a normal conversation. Silence took over the dorm, which was awkward for one boy and pleasant for the other.

As Jaehyun ate his ramen, Juyeon looked around the fridge for a snack, and the kitchen was filled with the sound of silence and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
